Lovesick Crackheads
by krizz666
Summary: Its the weekend, and Kyle and Cartman turn their radios on. Very Out of Character...only because its fun and light hearted. SONGFIC!


**Authors note: **Hay! Well before I continue my other story "Scream for me Jew" I suddenly had this idea of doing a Song Fic. Mind you, I hardly ever read them, let alone write one, but I guess I thought it would be adorable with Kyle and Cartman and Kesha's

"Your Love is My drug" I hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it. XxX

Do not own South Park or "My love is your drug"

The weekend…A time for all kids of South Park to relax, spends time with friends or like a certain Nazi and Jew…spend it alone listening to the radio.

"Maybe I need some rehab, or maybe just need some sleep  
I've got a sick obsession, I'm seeing it in my dreams

I'm looking down every alley, I'm making those desperate calls  
I'm staying up all night hoping, Hit my head against the walls"

If anyone in South Park knew the fatass played this song in his room, singing about Kyle, he would have them assassinated at point blank range without any regrets. The small boom box blasted Kesha through his walls, while he sung his heart out into a brush, with the door and windows tightly shut.

"What you've got boy is hard to find  
Think about it all about it all the time

I'm all strung out my heart is fried  
I just can't get you off my mind"

A sexy ginger haired male pranced around in his briefs, belting to the same song that was playing on the radio. Ditching his homework for a few minutes Kyle turned the volume up full, while the walls vibrated and the sound of his mothers complaints were completely drowned out.

"Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
your love your love your love"

The chorus was sung by both males, loud and proud. However neither of the males knew of the others feelings. Cartman protected his secret at all costs, but Kyle's was about to be exposed because of one thing he forgot to do.

"Won't listen to any advice, mamma's telling me to think twice  
But left to my own devices I'm addicted it's a crisis!"

Unaware that his window was left open, Kyle continued singing about Cartman. His voice rang through the neighborhood, causing dogs to howl, cats the meow and cars to beep as they drove past, while Carman continued his singing…

"My friends think I've gone crazy, my judgment is getting kinda hazy  
my status is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crackhead"

Cartman was working up a sweat while singing and dancing, taking a moment to turn the volume down a bit, and open his window for fresh air. The window was let up, and instantly Cartmans room was filled with the sound of his Jew singing the same song, but foolishly changing the lyrics a little.

"What you've got Fatass is hard to find  
I Think about it all about it all the time

I'm all strung out my heart is fried

I just can't get you off my mind"

"Well Well Jew…." Cartman smirked, when he heard the song dedicated to him, resting near his window, before deciding he was done hiding. He ran out the house, slamming the door behind him…racing to Kyle's house barging in, ignoring Shelia and ran up the stairs. ….Leaning in Kyle's doorway, watching the petite redhead enjoy his moment.

"Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
your love your love your love"

The fatass walked in slowly, before snaking a hand carefully around Kyle's waist, pulling him in, the action made the Jew jump, and then relax when Cartman whispered the next part.

"I don't care what people say  
the rush is worth the price I pay

I get so high when you're with me  
but crash and crave you when you leave"

Kyle spun on his heel to face Cartman, turning the volume down a tad, looking up with curious emerald eyes, hair sticking to parts of his face, and panting a little.

"Cartman…?'

So I got a question;  
Do you want to have a summer party in my basement?  
Do I make your heart beat like a native drum?

Is my love, your drug?  
(Huh) Your drug? (Huh) your drug? (Huh) your drug?  
Is my love, your drug?

The fatass smiled….actually smiled. He kissed Kyle's cheek, grabbed the nearest hair brush, and began singing the chorus, thrilled that his feelings were never a one sided thing.

"Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
your love your love your love"

Kyle grinned, having never seen this unusual side of Cartman before, and glad he could see the real fatass; before the song was almost over he grabbed the hairbrush from Cartman, and repeated the chorus that was coming up…

"Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
your love your love your love"

"Heyy…" Cartman greeted

"Hey" replied Kyle"

"Sooo" ….Cartman looked a little embarrassed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Love…….your my drug" Kyle whispered as he kissed Cartmans cheek softly.

~Fin~

**AN: **AWWW…there you have it! I know…its VERY out of character…

but what the hell….


End file.
